worldofpulpnessfandomcom-20200216-history
Cross-Genre Merits
These are merits specifically to help supernaturals of one type interlope into another story. I almost called them Blender Merits. (((where? the Dreamlands, the Hedge, Bardos, under the sea, cope with Disquiet, do Pledges. Do you really need anything to enter the world of geniuses? Perhaps a merit that allows one to join a Foundation, or should that just be status? Leviathans in bardos leads to some...problematic concepts. Perhaps anywhere promethians or leviathans go starts becoming a cthonic realm.))) Genius Geniuses can reach out to Royals with Science Hero! or Promethians with Profaner of the Divine Flame. Technomancers can work hedge gates or lead cults, or use Skarofi 4 to enter the Hedge, and Apokalypsi and Epikairo to enter and control dreams. Look into changeling/genius and leviathan/genius. Profaner of the Divine Flame, 3 dots (Requires Genius, at least one derangement, Automata as a favored Axium, Mnemnos). All your wonders of automata are touched by your dominant Humor, and bear pandoral or promethian boons and flaws. You may attune your devices to Azoth, allowing them to be used with Pyros and Azoth. You may use your Mania as Pyros, and can join branded throngs of promethians -- which helps and hurts with Unmada checks, meaning most go Unmada or Enlightened very quickly. You may create key objects that emulate transmutations, with the assistance of a promethian (which you can, of course, also make if your Automata is high enough). Your wonders normally take additional handling to suffer havoc, and those "destroyed" may be revived after the scene is over by touching the remains and spending Pyros equal to their rank. If you take In the Blood 4, you are promethian/pandoran and can learn bestowments (but not transmutations) and can take a Study as your Foundation, gaining its benefit as a grant, and picking some appropriate axium as favored. Technomancer, 3 dots or 5 dots (requires Supernatural Core, and typically for geniuses): you may convert energy from various types into your own, and use your own energy to utilize key objects, feed wonders or echoes, or fuel effects based on Sheol, Azoth, Inspiration, or Wyrd. You may also initiate Pledges . When you take this merit, choose one of (Sheol , Azoth , Inspiration , Wyrd , or Passage ) and transfer freely, pick Generalist and use at a 2:1 lossy ratio (for both outgoing and ingoing). For 5 dots, you may have a specialty and use all others at the 2:1 ratio. Science Hero 3 dots (genius only, requires Integrity of at least 6): Jabbir is reduced by one, touchstones increase social rolls when acting from a position of knowledge, and touchstones add a die to all Havoc rolls for your wonders. In addition, your wonders may be "light attuned" as a normal variable: they may use Wisps instead of Mania, Inner Light instead of Inspiration, and the - rank penalty for using a borrowed wonder may be removed by a borrowing Royal binding Wisps equal to the rank of the wonder. You may work with Royalty to create the Key Objects known as Bestowments that mimic Royal Charms. This merit, unsurprisingly, is for Geniuses who are closer to their possibility of Royalty, and such often take the Uncorruptable merit as well. ((For 5 dots, can also enter the Dreamlands?)) In the Blood (style) for mad science that is more part of you than something you do. Requirements: Touched or Genius. May be the general way people become Warped, and may involve a some tweaking for general twisting. #General Capability: pick a number of axiums equal to your Wits. You may use borrowed wonders of these axiums without penalty. (adapt as reasonable for other supernatural types) #Calculus Vampirism: you may harvest Mania, even from unwilling targets. You may damage minds (represented as loss of skill dots) in order to harvest mania from mundanes. This requires a Int + Resolve roll v. a helpless (or grappled) target's Composure + Supernatural Core. Each success sucks out one mania. If a Technomancer, each success sucks out one energy, convert as normal. On targets with no energy (mundane or just tapped out) this reduces one mental skill for each Mania aquired, victim's choice. These recover at a rate of one per day, also victim's choice. ((other supernaturals may gain other ways of gaining energy or willpower)) #Universalist: as the first dot, but now applies to all wonders. #Mane: gain the Twisted template. You are a creature of mad science, maintained by mania, and vulnerable to Havoc. On the plus side, you can buy Twisted powers, or model these as internalized wonders. You may spend Experience rather than bind Mania for internatized wonders. Remember that the Twisted template comes with drawbacks, possibly including unnatural appearance, and some free powers. The first power is almost always self-healing. #NO EFFECT DEFINED YET. (might reserve the ability to "grow" as twisted to those with five dots, relegating the 4-dot version for only those who are "generic" monsters.) Royal Merits Royals who want to play well with Geniuses are probably followers of Diamonds, and have a friend (possibly as a merit) who provides them with Wonders. Branded Throngs are a great idea, and should be available to royalty normally. Possibly Pledges too. Changelings and Royalty get together awsomely. Alice also lets Royals wander into Bardos, so that helps with Geniuses. OK. What possible thing can you do to make Leviathans and Royals play well together? Royal Alchemist (3 dots per, up to five times) You may take a transmutation of the Apsychos type as a non-favored charm tree, including making Bestowments with it. May be because you were once Promethian, or maybe because you are starting to learn the secrets. You may construct promethians. Redeemed (3 dots per, up to five times) Usually due to being one of the Redeemed, a promethian who achieved humanity and now royalty. You may take a transmutation of the Anisynchos type as a non-favored charm tree, including making Bestowments with it. Reduce your Sensitivity by one, but you do cause a little bit of disquiet, and those suffering from disquiet may attack to you. Storm-Wracked (3 dots per, up to five times) You are touched by the fury and horror of the below, in an enduring fashion that has colored your soul. You may take one transmutation of the Tartaros type as a non-favored charm tree, including making Bestowments with it. "Azothic Bomb" is the favored of those who really, really want to show their dedication to the Queen of Storms. Alice (3 dots) You may enter the hedge and go into bardos. This might just be part of Princesses being allowed to be Touched, and taking Transcendance? Promethian I think that promethians can normally use pyros to power devices, and befriend orphans without binding energy. I think throngs should be able to include royalty. I think the Dreamwalker bestowment might be a merit here, and that it's great for working with changelings and royals. Gatecrasher might be a term for a merit that allows one to enter the hedge and get into bardos. Fetches are Promethians who can muck with changeling magic, and shouldn't be cast as antagonists all the time. Promethians can serve Leviathans just fine, and might want an aquatic merit or two to come along. Category:Needs Work Category:Rule Change Category:General Mechanics Category:Setting